User talk:JyQpFfH8Km
Welcome Hi! I'm SwiftyKitty2K A.K.A. Dominic A.K.A. The Monkey Help Desk (In the making.) If I can help you with anything, leave a message and I will answer it ASAP. Monkey Help Questions and Answers Q: Dear Dom, do you realize that this pic of you is on facebook, and monkey quest.com! -Tang Linkcaster '' '' A: No WAY???? They posted it????? I sent in in to Monkey Quest for the monkey moments section and they accepted!!!! Thanks for telling me Tang! ''Swiftykitty2K 20:55, September 6, 2011 (UTC) '''R: Yeah I was looking at it and I was like "omygosh that's Dom"!' DarkFlameXD Was here True Dat! 21:09, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Q: Did you change the editing program? DarkFlameXD Was here True Dat! 19:52, September 7, 2011 (UTC) A: No. Wikia just edited the toolbar to make it more organized and to make it look less plain and boring. I think ther did a good job. Swiftykitty2K 21:02, September 7, 2011 (UTC) R: I like it too!'' DarkFlameXD Was here True Dat! 00:13, September 8, 2011 (UTC)'' Q: Do you Like Pokemon? I kinda do. By the way, I am looking for some Pincer Fragments. Can you trade me? I would like 20.'' DarkFlameXD Was here True Dat! 20:24, September 8, 2011 (UTC)'' A: No. I was never allowed to play Pokemon. My parrents didn't like it. But yes, I can trade you pincer fragments. I don't think I have 20, but I can trade. Swiftykitty2K 20:40, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Q: OMG! You weren't aloud playing pokemon! Why (Thanks Last Night!) DarkFlameXD Was here True Dat! 11:22, September 9, 2011 (UTC) A: I don't know. Swiftykitty2K 13:30, September 10, 2011 (UTC) R: Sorry i did not contribute for a little while i was on Plants Vs. Zombies wiki DarkFlameXD Was here True Dat! 22:29, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Q: Dom i know you are busy but tommorow can you get me some Pincer Shells? DarkFlameXD Was here True Dat! 22:45, September 11, 2011 (UTC) A: I can try but I do not really like Sea Dragon. I usually hang out in Ootu Mystics. I have a multitude od Orchid Leaves and Bathog Ears if you want those. Swiftykitty2K 00:15, September 12, 2011 (UTC) 'Can you Unban Me?' Well can you some guys on Angry Birds Wiki Blocked me i am never going on that wiki Again! can you please unban me i have talked to Sanse on community central but no answer Please it's me DarkFlameXD! Trade Requests Q: Dom, we traded, but do you have anything rare? Specificly clothing and weopons? What are those Foodoo Dice? -Tang Linkcaster (It was nice to meet you) A: I will try to achive some rare clothing. I have major stink bombs, regular stink bombs, boom bombs, Enchanted Slings and less powerful slings, Super Glyphs of Defence and less powerful glyphs, elixir of life, elixir of the shadows, fire resistence potion, water breathing potions and potions of sheilding. Foodoo dice are rare crafting items you get in Moss Temple. I don't have any recipes that involve them yet. Swiftykitty2K 12:13, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Q: Thanks Dom! I Think we should make a vote who do you think will be voted Monkey King. i'll run! Please put me in it and make it would mean alot -Tang Linkcaster A: That is a good idea, but first I need to become admin on this wiki. If I do, I will try to! Swiftykitty2K 16:33, August 31, 2011 (UTC) A: Okay, I am now admin. I'm on it! Swiftykitty2K 00:13, September 4, 2011 (UTC) R: Somebody else needs to protect Ook. - Tang Linkcaster Q: I want your Lily Headress, wacky clown shirt and belt of ancestors. -Tang Linkcaster A: I am sorry Tang, but these items are bound, meaning that they can't be traded. Swiftykitty2K 12:00, September 2, 2011 (UTC) R: Thanks anyway. By the way I entered the monkey quest challenge! -Tang Linkcaster Group Request Technical Information (Not open for public editing) RE: Admin request Hi Swiftykitty2k. If you're interested in becoming the admin of this wiki, please go to the adoption request page and make your request to adopt the wiki (become an admin). The only admin on this wiki has not edited since May, so your request will likely be approved. :) JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:23, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:53, September 3, 2011 (UTC)